Star Crossed Ghosts
by SerahSanguine
Summary: Prompt; open to anything I do enjoy occasional stuck in a single hotel room romp. The first time, romance, smut, angst UST to RST.


To the beautiful Kandi for everything you have done for me over the past year,

Prompt; open to anything I do enjoy occasional stuck in a single hotel room romp. First time, romance, smut, angst UST to RST.

Well my dear Kandi there in a hotel room, it's their first time it has romance, smut, angst and definitely got UST to RST sorry I had to include a case file but it short Hehe ^-^ also you choose it to be after small potatoes I hope I did it justice

Without further ado

* * *

**Star Crossed Ghosts **

It had been a couple of weeks since Scully had nearly kissed Mulder. Well, who she assumed was him, but ended up being Eddie Van Blundht. Since then and with her cancer on top of everything, things have become tense around the office. Scully had been looking at this new case file they had assigned. She stared at the file for a good 20 minutes with her mind elsewhere, thinking about Mulder.

He had been giving her sideways glances as of late, when he thought she wasn't looking. There was a look of concern and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. But then sometimes he would be completely different. There were unnecessary touching and gliding past her and it wasn't like the office was that small.

Today was one of those days he couldn't look her in the eye and kept talking to a minimum. She sighed, mumbling inaudible words to herself and thought it all came down to him. Did she want to kiss him, or was it the wine that night? Scully was soon brought out of thought when she heard the sound of the office door shut. She looked up to see Mulder had left the room, taking his bag and coat with him. He had left without saying goodbye.

"Damn him," she muttered to the empty room. She stood up and put the file in her briefcase, grabbing her coat and left for home herself to pack.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Delta Flight to Eureka Springs 2.15 hours into a 5 hour flight**

As Scully slept, her legs curled up into her body, her jacket covering her small frame. Mulder looked at his sleeping partner beside him. Her hair was glowing bright orange under the fluorescent aeroplane lights, her pink pouty lips slightly parted and her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her skin pale but beautiful, and damn was she beautiful in every possible way. He couldn't think like that now. The flashing images of his/Eddie's face so close to hers. The serious [81] look in those deep blue piercing eyes that soon turned into confusion, then betrayal mixed with pain. He couldn't figure out if it was because Scully wanted to kiss him or if it was the fact that it wasn't him at all. But with that said, it was all too real and way too close to being something more. She didn't need that at the moment. She didn't need him, he was just making things worse...they had given her cancer because of him. [82]

Scully had not mentioned anything about that incident in her apartment in the passing weeks, so neither did he. The question of whether she liked him, in the same ways he liked her would remain unanswered. So he pulled himself away from the situation, stopping the pain that was evidently going to happen.

**4 hours later**.

Mulder and Scully had arrived and checked into _The Crescent Spa And Hotel_. They were there to investigate the sighting of a woman in red and a man in black, but the only people who saw the apparitions were couples madly and deeply in love. So here they were posing as a couple walking to the elevator after picking up their key in a 'haunted hotel'.

When they arrived onto their floor, Mulder picked up their bags and Scully smiled a silent 'thank you'. The finally got to their door, punching in their key card.

As they started inside, they each drew in a breath. The room had light cream walls with a queen sized bed that had red and white cushions and a red velvet bed runner sitting around the bottom of the bed. There were two cherry wood bedside cabinets with simple but elegant square lamps sitting on both of them. But it wasn't the bed or the lamps or the cabinets that took their breath away. It was the view. Scully walked over to the French patio doors, opening them and stepping onto the veranda. The view was of beautiful luscious green trees and a large, luscious, open space garden with a round stone water fountain sitting at the end.

Scully was the first to speak. She turned around and looked at him. "Mulder the view is breathtaking." As soon as she said it, she blushed and turned around to look upon the view.

Mulder smiled in response. Was there an alternative motive behind taking this case?

He watched as she looked upon the trees as they swayed. As the gentle breeze passed by, her hair flowing and fluttering around her. He took a step closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, engulfing her into a hug. At first, he could feel her tense but then she relaxed as she focused her eyes.

She felt him come up behind her it was a surprise but she soon relaxed, her mind, on the other hand, was torn in several different directions. Being so close to him, smelling him, touching him sirred so many feelings inside her. But that was allowed in public. They were only "acting", so what would happen when they had to sleep in the same bed? Why was this so hard for both of them? She didn't know which was worse, being able to show him how she feels, but not showing him how she feels at the same time.

After they returned from watching the view, they put their clothes away and got changed. Scully was wearing a bikini with a beige sundress covered in red roses, along with a deep blue cardigan. Mulder was wearing light jeans that snuffed around certain areas of his autonomy and a dark grey top.

"So what's first on the agenda?" Scully asked.

"Well Scully, we need to scope out the place and then we have the first couple's treatment where hopefully we can meet other couples and see if they have seen anything."

"Okay."

"Can I ask a question before we go exploring?"

"You're going to ask anyway Mulder, so go ahead."

"Why did you pick Katie Richards and William Demur?"

"Well Mulder, because I did," she said with a sigh and a smirk.

"Okay, do I get to pick the names out next time?" Mulder replied with a tease.

"If you're a good boy and behave," she winked and him and gave toothy smile.

"I am always a good boy, Scully."

"Sure, fine, whatever." She walked past him, grabbing his arm on the way to the door and giggling to herself. Time to search for the pair of star crossed ghosts.

They walked out of their room and down to the main floor. They walked around as they admired the building. It was grand and beautiful, so full of architecture and history and everywhere you looked there was different and new. Mulder and Scully were holding hands, their fingers interlocked. They were laughing and smiling as they walked down the corridor towards their first couple's treatment. They were both nervous and excited, not knowing what to expect, but of course, neither voiced it.

As walked into the ballroom, the room shimmered in the candlelight. On each side of the room, there was a table one full of what looked like towels and the other table had little bottles of some sort. Scully took a deep breath through her nose and inhaled vanilla and rosemary. It was delightfully intoxicating. She looked at Mulder with a small smile on her lips and Mulder caught her looking at him and smiled back at her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and she could feel his warmth against her skin.

Scully was nervous and frightened, but feeling something so familiar was helping her relax a little bit. He led them towards an empty space and sat down with his legs stretched out in front of him while using his arm to hold his back up. Scully decided to sit in between his legs with her back against his well-toned chest and stomach. She felt her cheeks flush and dared not look at him for she knew he would be flushed too.

Another man and woman came and sat next to them. Mulder profiled them, it was a habit and he did it unknowingly. They were so in love and appeared to be in their late 20's to early 30's. The woman had long blonde hair and was wearing a red flower dress. The man had dark black hair and honestly looked like he was about to go for a run, wearing shorts and a polo shirt. The women obviously caught him looking at them and broke his trance.

"Hi my name is Meg and this is my partner Dean," May attached her arm out.

"Hello, I'm Katie and this is William," Scully shook Meg's hand and gave her a shy smile.

"So how long have you and William been together?"

"Oh about three years, but the romance is new to us and this trip was a lovely surprise."

"You work together?"

"You could say that yes," Scully's cheeks flushed and she could feel Mulder's quick breathing behind warm air brushed against her neck. "He's my boss."

"Ha really you snagged a good one there," she said, laughing.

"Yes, I have," Scully joined in giggling.

Mulder blushed a deep shade of red, he loved hearing Scully laugh so freely she could light up a room with her laugh. He could sit there for days just watching her, seeing her happy and carefree. Soon both couples turned their attention to a woman in her early 40's stepping up on stage with the microphone in front of her. She had long chestnut hair and olive skin. '_Just the Mulder type,' _Scully thought bitterly.

"Hello, my name is Claire and I'm going to be your coach/instructor for the duration of your stay here. Today our first class is going to be a couple's massage. This exercise is about trust and giving up control willingly. Would the male partners please walk to the right of the room and grab the oils of their choice. And would their partners please walk to the left of the room to grab the mats and towels and if you willing to wear the blindfolds Thank you?"

All of the couples stood up, the women walked to one side of the room and men to the other. Scully walked to the table. She had been trying to decide whether or not she wanted to give total control to Mulder by wearing a blindfold or not. She knew that using a blindfold would enhance the sensation of him against her skin. Why wouldn't she pick one up? She did trust Mulder completely with her life, but could she trust him with her heart's desire and her body? She picked up the mats, towels, and blindfold. Well, she was about to find out.

While Scully was contemplating her thoughts, Mulder was trying the same thing. Could he really touch her without thinking something sexual? Could he see his hands on her pale skin, her half dressed? He couldn't think like that, not about Scully. Not now, not ever. Though it seemed like a certain part of his anatomy was not listening to his rational mind.

Scully was the first to arrive back and she placed the mat down with the towel on top. She caught Mulder's eye as he walked over to join her and he smiled shyly at her. She turned back to face the instructor.

"Now that everyone has the item, would the women please undress leaving only their swimwear on, please? Then apply your blindfolds if you chose to wear one and lay down onto your stomachs please."

Mulder was in a trance, staring at his beautiful partner and woman lying at his feet wearing a midnight blue bikini against her pale complexion with her fiery deep red hair pushed to one side of her neck where her gold chain sat. He could not help but scan over her body when he came across her new-found tattoo, the ouroboros snake, (the never-ending cycle). He hated when she got it, going against him and nearly getting herself killed in the process. He had to give her credit though, it was a beautiful tattoo with the reds and the greens and the detail was exquisite. He was caught in his trance when Claire started speaking.

"First we are going to start with the neck, rubbing the oil in between our hands and then moving in slow circles to loosen the muscles and tension. Your respected partners are not allowed to twitch or move or the exercises will be stopped for 5 minutes. Remember, this exercise is about trust and letting go of control."

Mulder rubbed the strawberry and cream scented oils into his palms then put his hand delicately on Scully's neck. He felt her tense up, so he whispered in her ear, barely audible to anyone but her. "It's just me, Scully, I promise I will not hurt you."

Soon after, he felt her relax against his hands. He started rubbing her neck and shoulders, moving in small circles. Only applying a small amount of pressure while rubbing, kneading and loosening the knots under her skin. He worked down her arms all the way to her fingers and then back up again. Then worked down her spine, feeling the tension in her neck dissipate.

As Scully could feel those amazing hands on her skin, her heart was beating rapidly and her breathing was ragged and uneven. The butterflies were not just fluttering, they were now buzzing within her stomach. They tingled with his every touch. Feeling him without seeing him was exciting. Her skin felt as if it were on fire like a thousand neutrons bouncing and igniting against and under her skin.

Claire was instructing him on what to do but she stopped listening to her a long time ago. She was biting her lip so hard she could taste blood as she tried to stop herself from twitching. She felt him stop for a few seconds then felt his softest touch work on her ankles, working his magic fingers up her legs onto her calves. Slowly paying such attention to each part of her body, he was now working on the back of her knees moving up her thighs, she felt a pool of desire start in her stomach and work down in between her legs. His fingers worked up the inside of her thighs and she itched too.

She could not help but let out a deep throaty moan. It was uncontrolled, but the feeling of him there if he only moved a little further up made her ache for release. She was supposed to be relaxing, but damn what his hand could do to her body. She felt her legs twitch and she felt him move away completely Damn him, she needed this. Why does he have to be such a gentleman? She didn't care about Claire or the room full of people, she just wanted to be touched more than anything. Next thing she knew, she heard the bell ring and tore the blindfold off, grabbed her dress and walked out of the room. She didn't care if anyone was looking at her, she needed not to be near him right now. She needed to be as far away from him as possible and she had let her emotions and desire for him get the better of her. She was better than this. He was her partner and friend, not a lover.

When Mulder saw Scully stand up and grab her dress, he was stunned. He wanted to say something to apologize for anything, so he stood up and quickly followed her out the door. He got out the door to find she had already gone. He looked around and found the nearest chair to sit on and did so. Mulder put his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. He couldn't think straight and he was positive he didn't touch her inappropriately. What if she noticed what the effect of touching her did to him, what the sound of her moaning did to the lower half of his body. It was not like he could hide it even if he did try. Fuck, had he just ruined their friendship, their partnership? Why did he have to be so damn selfish? So he just sat there contemplating what to do next and what he could do to rectify the situation. [84]

**1 hour later**

Scully had changed into some jeans and a tank top with a small delicate cardigan covering her arms. She hoped that she had gotten her emotions back into some sort of order. She needed to focus on something...something like the case, the actual reason they were here. She went to leave her room with the intention of snooping about and if anyone suspected her, she would just play innocent woman lost and looking for her partner. So for the next two hours, she listened into people's conversations and snooped about the place.

She found the library with an array of first editions books. 'God, Mulder would love this place'. She still couldn't fathom why even when she was working on the case, her mind still went back to her partner. Maybe she should let him in and tell him she loves him more than anything in the world and hopefully, he would love her in return. After she was finished looking in the library, she found herself wandering towards the garden hill with its beautiful view of the whole estate. And that's where she saw Meg and Dean, the couple she had met earlier in the day. She didn't know whether to go over to them or not, but the decision was taken out of her hands when Meg saw Scully and gestured for her to come to sit with them, and so she did.

"Hey, Katie."

"Hey, Meg."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, sorry about earlier. I just felt sick, that's all."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Meg said with genuine concern in her voice.

"I was just wondering something actually."

"Yes, ask away me and Dean here don't have any secrets."

Scully looked at Dean and he simply nodded in agreement. "Well, you probably think I am silly for asking. Anyway, I overheard some couples saying they have seen a pair of ghosts roaming about the halls."

Scully looked down at the table in front of her, trying to act shy and silly for asking such a stupid question but Meg took it in stride.

"Oh yes, you are right about the women in red and the man in black, we have heard of the ghosts and we have also seen them in passing."

"Really, I can't imagine that."

"Well, there is a story there if you want to hear it."

Scully tried not to look sceptical, but her eyebrow instantly went up. But she answered enthusiastically. "Yes, why not."

"As the story goes, the women in red was a tailor's daughter and her name was Eliza. She fell in love with a lord's son named Christopher. He took her to the most beautiful places and wined and dined with her. All behind his father back because his father wanted him to marry someone he had never met and was never going to fall in love with. But soon his father did find out that his son was in love with Eliza and vowed to have her killed. And he did do so days from then. On this very hill, Christopher's father strangled her, and her last dying words were 'That even in death it would not keep her and Christopher's love apart'. What Christopher's father did not know at the time, was his son had seen the whole thing. So while his father buried the body, Christopher found his dad's hunting rifle and shot himself because he did not want to live in a world without his beloved.

"That's an amazing story, Meg, but is any of it true?"

"Yes all of it, it is in the town history records."

"But that doesn't explain why people in love see them."

"But it does don't you see? They only show themselves to the ones truly and madly in love, so in essence, the ones that had found their soulmates saw, because they are the only ones worthy enough to see their love."

"Thank you, Meg, but I don't believe in ghosts."

"We will see, won't we, my dear Katie, because I know you're in love with William. You can see it in your eyes when you look at him."

Scully didn't say a word, but instead, she just nodded and said her goodbyes and headed back into her room.

Scully walked back to her room knowing Mulder would most likely be in there, the thoughts of what she was going to say to him running through her mind the whole way there. She opened the door to find Mulder sitting on the veranda looking upon the garden. She walked through the room and sat on the chair next to him.

"Mulder," she started, but there was no response, so she tried again. "Mulder."

He turned towards her and she looked at him. Looking into those deep hazel eyes broken with emotion, she could see the inner tournament with him, but she could not figure out why or what for.

"Yes, Scully?"

"I…. I found out about the ghosts."

"That's good," he turned back towards the garden and apparently that was all he was going to say.

Mulder was deep in thought and he desperately wanted to tell her everything and apologize for everything at the same time. He had loved this woman for a long time,.He first realized when she was taken that he was nothing without her. He had lost his other half in a sense. He didn't know if he could do that again. He didn't know if he could lose her like that, but it was inevitable, so in this situation, he decided to say nothing.

"Okay, Mulder I am going to go for the facial seaweed and mani-pedi." He just simply nodded but did not say a word. He watched her walk out the door. Then and only then did he let the tears fall for the woman he loved.

XXXX

Scully had just finished her facial and after having her fingers and toes painted, she was heading back. The halls were empty, she must have been the last appointment of the day and she didn't realize the time was getting late. She could see the sun setting through the windows, a reminder that the time away from Mulder had given her perspective she was indeed going to tell him tonight, come hell or high water. [85] She felt free with this thought in mind more than she had in a long time.

She was nearly onto her floor when she saw a flurry of red material. She thought nothing of it, but when she did indeed get to her floor she saw her as clear as a human being the ghost they called Eliza staring at her, nodding and smiling at her. Scully at first was sceptical but smiled back and she turned around to see if anyone else had seen her, but again no one was there. She chalked it up to being elated and hearing the old tales of the lovers earlier in the day, Mulder's paranoia was rubbing off on her. She laughed at the thought. She knocked on her door, but there was no answer, so she used her key card.

When she walked into the room, she was not expecting to find what she did. Mulder had gone out of his way to find tea light and set them throughout the entire room with a small table set in the open space with two plates and a small pillar candle in the middle. She was completely taken back by the scene in front of her and there was Mulder was in his black jeans that snuggled his ass just right, and a grey t-shirt that showed off his stomach and neck muscles just perfectly. This man was just a handsome sight in every way.

"Hi Scully, please sit down." She did and he also took a seat. She was about to open her mouth but Mulder spoke first and all of a sudden, he got quiet and maybe even was blushing slightly. "I have been doing a lot of thinking since this morning and really, to be honest, I have been doing a lot of thinking in general, I don't know how I am going to say it, so I am going to just come out and say it. Dana, you are beautiful inside and out. You're caring, passionate, always willing to defend the ones you love and you're a little crazy."

Scully gave a sceptical eyebrow. "Well, you have to be to put up with me and my crazy theories," that earned him a small chuckle from Scully. "We have been through some good and some bad and some even worst times and yes, there are more to come but we will get through everything together like we always do. What I am trying to say is, Dana Katherine Scully, I'm so deeply and madly in love with you."

Scully was utterly and completely lost for words and a single ear fell down her cheek when she spoke her next words "Fox Mulder, I love you too."

Mulder grabbed her hand, pulling her closer and placed his lips onto her's. She tasted of strawberries and he tasted of chocolate. Their kiss was soft but passionate, so full of love and adoration. They had finally committed to letting each other in.

Several minutes passed as their lips glided against each other. They both enjoyed the taste of each other mouths. Scully placed her hand underneath Mulder's T-Shirt, feeling the muscles in his back and he moved his hands under her and lifted her up off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and soon the kiss deepened into something more demanding. Mulder walked her over to the bed and placed her gently onto the mattress, removing the excess pillows. He slowly worked his lips down her neck and clavicle, biting, nibbling and leaving small red blotches in his wake.

Her heart was racing and her breathing was laboured. She was biting her lip hard, trying not to moan out in pleasure as his hands worked underneath her top and bra towards her breasts. She could feel him squeezing and flicking the nipple. A pool of desire was building within her and she couldn't stop it and didn't want to. Next thing she knew, he lifted her up slightly and took off her top and unclasped her bra and flung it to one side of the room. She wanted to giggle, but the wind was knocked out of her when she felt his tongue and mouth work on the right breast, flicking and swishing it around like he was liking a lollipop. She couldn't help but moan out loud as his tongue did amazing things to her. He looked up at her and smiled.

God, Mulder loved this woman in front of him with her pale complexion and freckles all over her body. Her breasts were even more dazzling than he fantasized about. They were perfectly round, just the right size for his hand and her rosy pink, taunt nipples just waiting to be licked over and over again. She didn't even have a clue what she did to him, letting him see this side of her. He was nervous, how could he not be, she was letting him touch her for the first time and he didn't want to fuck it up. He slowly worked his lips down from the beautiful breast to her iron flat stomach and then down to the navel of her jeans, undoing the button.

Slowly, he lowered down her legs and he threw the jeans along with the rest of her clothes into a heaping pile. He started kissing his way up from her ankles, spotting the newly red painted nails. He worked his way up her legs. They were still silky from the previous massage he had given her and he could still taste the strawberries and cream on her skin as he carried on, working up her legs until he hit the inside of her thighs. He was going to give her one last out before he carried on any further.

"Are you sure you want me to carry on, Scully? I can stop now and we can forget about the whole thing."

"No Mulder, I want this as much as you do, maybe more so." That gave him a small deep-throated chuckle.

Mulder took no further encouragement as he slid the black lace panties off her legs and started kissing the inside of her thighs again. Working up to her bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs, he could smell her arousal. It was intoxicating to him, it was the best thing he had ever smelled in his entire life, like an illicit drug.[86] He put his index finger near her opening, gathering her juices before tasting them. She let out a loud moan as she felt and witnessed him doing this to her. After tasting her, he wanted to taste the real thing first hand, so he put his mouth at her apex and tasted her like a child trying an ice cream the first time. She tasted just like honey, sweet and sensual. He licked around her labia before working his tongue to her clit, blowing air into her, then licking, then flicking.

Scully could feel herself nearing the edge. She didn't want to fall quite yet, but damn, the sunflower seed addiction was good for something because what he could do with that tongue of his was amazing. So amazing that she could not think of words to describe the pleasure he was giving her. All she could do was moan and grunt and she gave up trying to breathe or think rational thoughts a long time ago.

Mulder kept going with the more noise she made, the more he played with her. She felt him sink a finger into her and then two curl his fingers to hit the spot and she cried out as pleasure overcame her. Her muscles contracted and she came hard around his fingers and tongue and still, he did not stop. So she took the matter into her own hands by pulling his face up to hers giving him a quick kiss on the lips before rolling him over onto his back.

She lifted off his top and chucked it somewhere, not really caring where. She kissed him. Tasting her own desire on his lips was thrilling as she invaded her tongue into his mouth and he willingly accepted as their tongues mated. A moment later, their lips parted and she stared at his hazel eyes which were no longer hazel, but a deep brown full of desire and passion just for her. She took to doing what he did to her by working her kisses down his neck and along his clavicle. Then she started nibbling down his sternum and across his very well defined chest towards his left nipple, blowing it and then biting it. She could feel what it was doing to him, because every time she did so, she could feel his penis bob under his jeans. She worked each nipple before moving down his stomach and undoing the small button that resided there and let his appendage break free. She pulled his jeans down and at the same time, pulled his boxers down along with them. She fully freed his cock and what a beautiful cock it was. His length was definitely more than average and his girth was impressive as well.

"See something you like, Scully?"

"Why Mulder, yes I do." The next thing Mulder felt was Scully's tiny beautiful hand wrap itself around his penis and start to pump slowly, but forcefully up and down his whole length. He let out a primal moan. Because what he saw next was the twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes and a mischievous smile plastered on her face as she lowered her head toward his cock, wrapping her pink luscious lips around the head and licking the pre-cum around the head. She then licked the underside of his cock, working from base to tip before swallowing his tip completely and slowing, sliding down his length. With each movement down, she swished her tongue around his girth until she reached the very bottom of him. Thank God she didn't have a gag reflex.

Mulder grabbed the sheets, anything to stop him from coming too soon. He wanted this moment to carry on for a lifetime. Then he felt her start bobbing up and down faster and faster. Oh God, he was going to come!

"Scuuuullllyyy pleeeessse leeet the first time I,….. I want to be inside you, pleeeaseee!"

Oh hearing him beg meant everything to her and his wish was her command as she placed either leg next to him bringing his arousal next to her opening before lowering herself onto him, slowly rising up and down his length and looking directly into his eyes every time.

Feeling himself inside Scully was out of this world. She was so tight, so snug around him. He must feel her completely and her slow pace was killing him. He felt more encouraged than he ever had before. He got impatient, but she didn't seem to mind, so he sat up and helped her roll onto her back. As he situated himself completely in her, this new angle was deeper than before and he felt her writhe beneath him. He looked directly into her blue eyes full of desire and he knew she was close, so he took himself completely and then plunged himself in. He did this over and over again, getting faster and harder each time he did so. He had the urge to kiss her and he did, and apparently, that was all she needed to let go as he felt her walls contract around him and the pulsing was what sent him off into bliss as well as they screamed each other's names.

Several minutes passed and they were both spent from their activities. Mulder rolled off of Scully and he looked at her to find her asleep, blissfully content. He pulled the blanket over her and rolled over so he was the big spoon pulling her close before falling asleep himself.

XXX

The Next morning

Mulder woke up first, watching the stunning woman lying next to him, so blissfully unaware, so at peace and a small smile crept across her lips.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome."

"No regrets?

"None whatsoever."

"Good."

"Oh, Mulder I thought I saw the lady in red last night."

"Did you? Does that mean you believe in ghosts?"

"Not a chance Mulder," Scully swatted him on the arm and they both laughed.

They spent the rest of the trip getting to know each other in and out of the bedroom. They told the hotel owner that the ghosts were not malicious in the slightest and they just wanted to be in love forever and Mulder and Scully both knew how that felt. They packed their bags and Scully was heading towards the car while Mulder went to their room to check that they hadn't broken anything. Skinner wouldn't be happy with the extra bill. After he finished checking everything, that's when he saw them. Eliza and Christopher in front of him, smiling hi. Scully was right, they were in love just like him and Scully, forever and always

The End.


End file.
